It's Just Us
by InfiniteDawnx
Summary: "I always wanted a sister." Two sisters, Clementine and Caitlin, have spent the last two years surviving on the verge of losing their morality. After the three months they spent with the man that taught them how to fight to live another day, they find themselves with Christa just two years later. Full Summary in the fanfiction, story better than summary. Rated T/M
1. Departure

**Full Summary: **"I always wanted a sister." Two sisters, Clementine and Caitlin, have spent the last two years surviving on the verge of losing their morality. After the three months they spent with the man that taught them how to fend for themselves, they find themselves with Christa just two years later. Eventually OC x Luke. Features: OC, Older!Clementine, Cabin Group, etc. Rated M for Non-Graphical Sexual Situations, Strong Violence, Coarse Language, Alcohol use, and much more. This follows the plot of Season 2 with alters in some situations.

Yeah, I'm writing this. Hopefully with the better writing skills I have, the beginning won't be as bad as the beginning of 'Against The World', which you should really check out by the way. The fanfiction is centered around Caitlin and Clementine's perspective, in a third-person view only. Meaning, it could go from Clementine's perspective to Caitlin's perspective if they're separated. If they aren't, it's all on Caitlin's third-person perspective.

**Side Note: **Although it's the apocalypse, they're very much like normal sisters. Clementine is 15, Caitlin is 20, Luke isn't 26/27 in this fanfiction, he's 24, and so is Nick.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Just Us"<strong>

_Chapter One: Departure_

* * *

><p><em>"Nerd."<em>

_"Loser."_

_"Geek."_

_"Pinhead."_

_Diana pouted, looking down at her two daughters in disappointment. "Girls! You're both sisters, you shouldn't be talking like that to each other." She shook her head, finally finishing brushing Clementine's curly, ringed locks of hair. _

_"It's a sibling thing, Diana. They'll grow out of it." Ed shrugged it off, taking off his navy blue and white Diamondback's baseball cap and giving it to Clementine. She always loved wearing her father's hat whenever her parents went on vacation, it reminded her of them when they were gone and always made her feel comfortable. "I'm letting you borrow this until we come back, remember, don't get it dirty and I want it back when we come home. Okay, sweetie?" He kneeled down to her level and placed the cap on her head. _

_Clementine nodded, giving her father a heart warming smile and looking up the brim of the cap as he stood back up. "Of course, dad." _

_Caitlin on the other hand, was given her mother's necklace. Caitlin always thought that she was too old to keep a memento whenever her parents left, but according to them, it's a family tradition. It was a weird one, Caitlin thought, but she appreciated the stylish necklace to wear. _

_"Does the hat seem a little small?" Clementine asked, fiddling around with the cap on her head. "It seems tighter than usual."_

_Ed smirked, "You're a thirteen year old girl, did you forget that you grow?" He chuckled, patting her head as she smiled._

_"Speaking of ages, I'm eighteen. Why do we need a babysitter?" Caitlin questioned, folding her arms as she looked up at her father._

_Diana smiled. "You might be eighteen, but you still act like you're eight." She chuckled, "And besides, Sandra volunteered to look after you two while we're gone. I couldn't turn it down." She walks up to her eldest daughter and places her hands on Caitlin's cheeks. "It seems just like yesterday that I was taking you home from the hospital." She reminisced, placing a kiss on her forehead before removing her hands from her cheeks. Diana reached towards the back of neck and unlatched her necklace. Placing it simply in Caitlin's hand._

_"Thanks, mom. Make sure you call us when you get there." Caitlin smiled, walking up to her father and giving him a hug goodbye, just as Clementine did the same to their mother._

_"We will, and no staying up late!"_

_"We won't." Caitlin and Clementine nodded, saying the words almost in sync._

_"We love you."_

* * *

><p>"Asshole."<p>

"Dumbass."

"Jerk."

"Psycho."

Christa looked up at Clementine and Caitlin with a glare as she tended the crackling fire. "Girls, I said that's enough. Sisters don't talk to each other like that, you should be talking nicely." She ordered, placing the stick down and standing up.

"Well, if it wasn't for Clem, we would have had the apples still." Caitlin japed, looking over at her sister with a sarcastic smile. "And we wouldn't be huddling over a fire in the freezing cold, waiting for some rat to cook."

"Lay off, Cait. It's not my fault the apples fell in the river." Clementine pouted. "And you know very well that I love apples." As soon as Clementine said that, Caitlin remembered the time back at the Motor Inn. She remembered talking to Carley as Lee gave the apple to Clementine.

"Can you girls just stop bickering for one night? You're a grown woman, Caitlin. You're supposed to be growing out of the name calling. And Clementine? You're sixteen. You should have more common sense. Especially in times like this where your last word to each other might not be what you want them to be."

Christa was right. Caitlin was too old for the name calling and blaming game, and Clementine should be smart enough not to retaliate. In general, Christa knew that these two girls were smart. Survival wise and morality wise. Caitlin's saved their lives over a thousand times (not literally), and Clementine and Christa have done the same for her and each other.

It was after Christa's baby had passed, the girls had no sense of direction anymore. They were acting like children again, just like they were two years ago. Blaming each other, calling each other names, taking each other's food rations when the other wasn't looking. Maybe stuff like that happened in the world before this one, but now it's the real world. Where people are no longer people, they're animals. Fending for their lives and breaking their moral code. All for what? To die a few more days later? At least if the girls were going to go die, they'd die with dignity.

The girls stayed silent, looking down at the ground while Christa rolled her eyes.

"One of you should be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm. It's something you should be able to do, especially with the harsh winter we've got on our hands." Christa insisted, "At this rate, we'll be eating this for breakfast." She shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"We need to get that fire burning..." Caitlin shivered, "It's freezing out here."

Christa smirked, "You think this is bad? Wait 'til we get up to Wellington." She poked the fire a little more.

"How far do you think it is?" Clementine asked, looking up at Christa as she stood up. "Not that far, right...?"

"It's pretty far."

Caitlin and Clementine sighed, hanging their heads down. Christa had heard rumors from other survivors that they had come across about a place called Wellington in Ohio. It was a big camp up near Michigan and held over five-hundred people, originally, it started off as a small barricade with a couple of people in it. Eventually, it grew bigger and bigger. Apparently, a female is the leader. Which shocked Caitlin a bit, considering how dominant and forceful men are these days. You must be a pretty strong woman to run a camp that holds over five-hundred people.

"I miss Lee." Clementine blurted out, looking down sadly at the dirt and pebble covered ground.

Caitlin sighed, pushing her fringe behind her ears. "Me too."

Christa looked up at both of the girls and nodded her head. "I'm sure you both do." And with that, she made her way over to us. "I'm going to look for more wood. Keep the fire lit."

They both nodded and watched as Christa disappeared into the forest.

Caitlin looked around, to which she spotted Clementine's purple backpack under the damp log diagonal from them. "Clem, go get the lighter out of the backpack. I'll find something to burn." Clementine nodded and stood up, darting straight for the backpack.

Caitlin stood up and walked around for a good five minutes until she found a log. She threw it into the fire after Clementine had lit it back up again, they sat down beside it and tried to keep warm. Clementine was looking down at the photo of Lee she had taken from the drugstore back in Macon, it was half ripped.

Lee decided to tell Caitlin about his past and the state senator, she feared for Clementine for a couple days, but she realized that it wasn't who Lee really was. He wasn't some convicted murder, he wasn't a blood boiling person, he wasn't a bad man. Lee took care of Caitlin and her sister, he treated them as his own. And she was grateful for that, she realized that Lee was their saviour. If Lee hadn't of come to their house that afternoon, they would have starved to death. But, if Caitlin and Clementine never believed that man when he said he knew their parents, he wouldn't of died.

Caitlin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yelling and leaves crunching. She didn't have a weapon on her, and neither did Clementine. They lost it when they were down at the river a few nights ago.

Caitlin slowly got up, Clementine following her close behind. As they got closer and closer to the source of noise, they saw three men crowding around Christa, pushing and shoving her around.

"Give us the truth and you don't get hurt. Where's the rest of your group?!" One man shouted, holding up a spear which was actually a knife taped down to a stick.

"I-I'm by myself!" Christa lied, looking around frantically at the men who hold all kinds of weapons at her.

One of the men, from an African-American descent, shoved a Glock 17 straight in front of Christa's face. "Cut the shit, lady!"

"I-It's just me! I-I swear!" Christa pleaded, holding up her hands in surrender.

Clementine grunted, picking up a rock and throwing it at one of the men. "Christa, run!" She alerted her, and she did. Christa bolted for her life.

Once Caitlin saw two men coming after them, she grabbed onto Clementine's hand and pulled her along. Running as fast as her feet could take her, she eventually let go of Clementine's hand and they started to run side-by-side.

"No matter what, just keep running!" Caitlin told her sister, to which she nodded in response.

The girls stopped running, and looked around frantically for a place to hide. Caitlin ran behind a rock and Clementine ran behind a tree.

"Get the fuck out here, now!" One of the men demanded, looking around for the two girls.

"Get your asses out of here before I put a bullet in your heads!" The African-American man threatened, stepping closer and closer to where they were hiding.

Caitlin grabbed Clementine's hand and they both made a break for it, sprinting as fast as they could. Clementine slid under a log while Caitlin jumped over it, picking Clementine up from the ground as fast as she could and standing her up.

They continued to run until they locked eyes with a walker, they had no weapons they could use to take it down or anything. They tried going around it, but it grabbed Clementine's arm. She pulled it away from the walker, but fell down to the ground. Caitlin turned around and saw that only one of the men were following them now. Caitlin grew weary of where the other man was but soon her worries were later scrapped as she saw him being devoured by two walkers.

The man kicked the walker in the knee and sent it plummeting down to the ground. He started to stomp on it's head while Caitlin grabbed a branch that was on a fallen tree. The man came lunging towards her and she moved out of the way. He turned around to be met with the branch piercing his torso as she drove it into his shoulder. Clementine jumped to her feet and pulled Caitlin along as the man swore to himself, she looked back and saw him pull it out. He then started to chase them both.

The girls came to a halt as they saw edge of a small cliff that went ten feet down into the river. The man grabbed Caitlin by the back of neck and wrapped his other arm around Clementine's waist, pulling them both away from the edge.

Caitlin kicked him in the shin and he pushed her down to the ground, swearing at her again, but he didn't take his grip off Clementine.

"Get the fuck off me!" Clementine demanded, squirming and kicking at the man. She then held onto the man's thumb with her teeth and started to bite down, causing blood to spurt everywhere as she bit his thumb off.

Caitlin grabbed Clementine out of his hold, "Get under the log!" The ordered, and Clementine did so. The man grabbed Caitlin by the ankles and pulled her down, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the ground. He started to drag her across the ground and she scrambled frantically. She clutched onto a tree and pulled as hard as she could the opposite way.

"Jesus, are you fucking kidding me?!" The man swore, tugging onto her ankle even more. Caitlin spun around on her back and the man sat on top of her, grabbing her wrists and wailing all over the place. "You are on my last fucking nerve!" The man shouted. From the corner of Caitlin's eye, she saw her sister come running from behind the man with a thick stick, letting out a battle cry as she hit him in the side of the torso. "Mother fucker!" He grunted.

While the man was distracted, Caitlin kicked him across the side of his head, sending him to the side of a tree stump where a walker was stuck. The walker grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him towards it.

"Clem, run!" Caitlin demanded, and she did. But they came to a stop when a walker was in between them, and grabbed their arms that were closest to it. Clementine and Caitlin pulled on either side of it, pulling as hard as they could on its arms. The girls fall down onto the ground when the walkers blood spurted onto them and it's arms detached from its torso.

The man was behind Caitlin and he was just about to pull her arm, when she moved out of the way when a walker came lunging towards her and fell on top of the man, taking a huge chunk out of his neck.

Clementine helped pull Caitlin up and they started to run, dodging walker after walker as they made their way through the forest. Caitlin held tightly onto Clementine's hand weaving her through the walkers, but they started to pile up. The girls stopped at the edge again, desperately trying not to fall in. Clementine tripped over a rock and fell down to the ground, pulling her sister down with her. Caitlin scrambled for the same rock, and threw it at one of the walkers. It didn't do much.

The girls started to back away, still holding onto each other's hand when Caitlin slipped, pulling her sister down the edge and into the ice-cold water, still holding onto each other's hands.

Caitlin could feel the cold water shock her skin as her head went into it. She felt her face go partially numb, and her limbs become stiff. Once her head was above water, her sister was trailing behind her, screaming for dear life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Okay, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I spent a good hour writing it. Hopefully this fanfiction hits big, so I hope you can leave a review for me! Don't forget to follow and favourite, too! Thanks for reading, -Inf.


	2. Other Things Bite

**"It's Just Us"**

_Chapter Two: Other Things Bite_

* * *

><p>"Cait, wake up... Come on, Cait. Don't be dead, just... just wake up!" Clementine pleaded through rough coughing, shaking her sister who was damp and soggy from the lake.<p>

Caitlin's eyes were blurry, she fluttered them as she awoke, staring up at her sister before coughing, spitting out little mouthfuls of water from the lake. "Ew..." She coughed, "Lake water tastes... like shit..." Clementine giggled, standing up from her crouching position and coughing a little more.

Caitlin stood up, struggling as she did, she let out wheezes and moans. Her legs felt numb and her chest was hurting, her lips were slightly blue and lasted like the lake water.

Clementine looked around, soon to be panicking on their where-abouts. "Caitlin, where's Christa?" She frantically asked.

"She ran the other way..." Caitlin sighed, "God, I hope she made it out of that..." Christa was like a mother to the two girls, she taught them a lot of stuff in the past two years and taught them valuable survival skills.

"She had to, she's not... weak. She only had one guy to deal with, I'm sure she made it out of there... I'm sure..." Clementine didn't doubt the fact that Christa could have been killed, and who would? Christa was a very strong woman in the eyes of the two sisters, even after Omid's death, she was still strong and powerful.

"We should be finding food to eat," Caitlin insisted. "a camp if we're lucky." She spun her head around in all sorts of directions, until she locked eyes with wooden, damp stairs that was cut off half way. Meaning, they had to jump to reach it. "Over here." Caitlin directed, as Clementine followed her suit to the stairs.

The older sister kneeled down on one knee and cupped her hands, motioning for Clementine to step on them so she could get up there. Once Clementine climbed, Caitlin jumped and grabbed onto the stairs, being pulled up with Clementine's help.

The two examined the area, finding nothing but a dead walker with a sign impaled through it's head, and a grave with two sticks tied together in the form of a cross.

"Let's... just keep moving."

* * *

><p>It felt like forever that the girls had been walking, but in reality, it had only been around five minutes. They were startled quite often whenever birds flew out of the trees, or mice scrambling out of the bushes and across their feet.<p>

"Suppose we can't eat any of those, can we?" Clementine sarcastically asked, looking up at Caitlin with a smirk. Caitlin rolled her eyes at her younger sister and kept walking.

As they walked, Clementine drifted her eyes elsewhere. Looking at a small figure in the bush, and a sniffing noise coming from it. Clementine walked further in front of Caitlin and peeked around the bush. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, looking down at the thin animal.

"Look, a dog!" She exclaimed, causing her sister to jerk her head over to Clementine. She jogged up to her and locked eyes with the tan and black spotted dog. "When's the last time you saw a dog?" She chuckled, patting the dogs head as she checked the color.

"Hmm, the last time I saw a dog was, oh, I don't know, maybe before hell started?" Caitlin sarcastically said, sending down to the dogs level and giving it a slight pat. She caught the glare off her sister and chuckled, "Hey, I was being truthful..." She smiled.

"His name is Sam." Clementine informed her sister, who stood up from her crouching position. "I don't suppose we can keep him, huh?"

"You're so stupid," Caitlin shook her head. "If there's a dog here, that could mean there's people. If there's people, there's a camp. And at camps, there's food." She exclaimed. "This dog could be our one way ticket to a full stomach." Caitlin knew very well that the possibility of a dog being out here with an owner was just a fifty-fifty chance of there being one without. Either way, Caitlin was determined that they'd find food.

Clementine glared at her, "And what if it doesn't have an owner? Then we've got no food, no shelter, no water, no weapons... we're completely screwed." She looked down at the dog almost reluctantly, "If worse comes to worse then..." She sighed, "We could eat the dog..." She mumbled.

"What?!" Caitlin jerked her head around to her sister. "We're not eating a dog!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't see the home cooked meal with a side of gravy just sitting down on a dinner table in a house!" Clementine sarcastically japed, just beckoning an argument with her sister. "I don't even see a camp, or even people!"

Before Caitlin could retaliate, Sam started to bark. Looking back and forth between the two girls and the direction he was motioning them to.

Caitlin looked over to her sister with a fiery glare. "I swear to God..." She mumbled, soon following the dog to wherever he was going.

* * *

><p>Caitlin smirked, turning around to her sister with folded arms. "What were you saying about not seeing a camp?" She teased, as Clementine rolled her eyes.<p>

Caitlin walked over to the run down Volkswagen that was rusted to hell. Parts were missing from the car and the windows were smashed, but inside, were boxes. She logged up to the car and looked in the boxes, while Clementine checked the torn tents. She found childrens toys, hoping that the children actually made it out alright. She sighed, getting into the car and looking around for weapons, but to no avail.

"Hey, look what I found." Clementine beckoned her sister over. Caitlin jumped out of the car and went over to her sister. Clementine turned around and handed Caitlin an all too familiar baseball cap. "Diamondbacks." Clementine sighed. The baseball cap was exactly like Clementine's, but black and white. The 'D' on the hat was red, and stood out quite the most. "You keep it." Clementine insisted, "Even though you might hate it."

"I don't." Caitlin mumbled, putting the cap on her black, wavy hair that was cut short. She had much more tamed hair than her sisters, it was wavy instead of curly like Clementine's. "I like it." She smiled, "Reminds me of dad and how he used to shout at the TV when the Diamondbacks were on." She chuckled, adjusting the cap a little bit. Clementine smiled, pushing her ring-curled fringe out of her face.

The heartwarming moment was interrupted when Sam started to bark again, this time, at a slouched down figure behind a tree. Caitlin assumed it was a walker, and she was right. It was tied down to a tree with a pocket knife lodged into his upper arm. The two girls gagged at the smell, but regained their composure.

"Grab it's hand."

"What?!" Clementine jerked her head over to her sister with a face that basically read out 'are you crazy?!'.

"Grab it's hand, I'll grab the knife and stab it in the head." She directed, and Clementine sighed in annoyance. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a wuss." She teased.

"I'm not a wuss." Clementine retorted. "Ready?" She asked her sister, to which she replied with a nod and got herself ready to get the job done. "Now!" Clementine pull it's hand back and pinned it up against the tree. Caitlin quickly grabbed the knife and pulled it out of it's shoulder, blood dribbling from the wound. She lifted her hand up in the air and drove the knife straight into its head. Clementine gagged once again, "You don't get used to that smell, huh?"

Caitlin smirked, shaking her head. "Nope..." She pulled the knife out of its head and coughed a little, handing it to Clementine who put the knife in her pocket. "I'm hungry." She pouted.

"I didn't find any food in those tents, what about those boxes?" Clementine asked, looking over to the run down car.

Caitlin shook her head, "No, there's nothing in there." She looked around some more and stumbled over to a trash can that smelt worse than walkers, and had flies hanging around it. "What about this?"

"Gross." Clementine shuddered.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and held her breath. Hesitating, she finally dug her hands into the trash can and scrambled for anything that felt heavy. Clementine started to burst out laughing as she watched her sister pull funny faces from the smell. She finally found something and pulled her hands out, looking down at the can, she smiles.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Please, don't be off..." She hoped, pulling Clementine along to the damp log, Sam followed close behind, sitting down in front of them as they sat. She gave the can to Clementine and she pulled out the pocket knife.

"It's beans." Clementine said.

"No shit." Caitlin retorted, pointing to the big label on the can saying 'Grime's Beans'.

Clementine rolled her eyes and stuck the knife on the side of the lid, pulling it across the lid to open it. After a few cuts and pulls, the can was open. The beans weren't stale and made the girls' mouth water from the refreshing smell.

The girls started to dig in, taking turns as they put the beans in their mouth. Sam started to whimper, looking at the girls with soft eyes.

"Should we feed him?" Clementine asked, looking sad at the dog as he whimpered.

Caitlin nodded. "A little bit of beans won't hurt us."

Clementine dug her hand into the can and pulled out a handful of beans, "Here you go." She smiled, placing her hand in front of the dog's snout.

Sam knocked the can out of Clementine's hand and it fell to the ground, he stuck his mouth in the can and started to eat the beans up like a vacuum.

"Hey, don't eat it all!" Clementine ordered, grabbing the can from the ground. Sam started to growl at her, drool coming from his mouth. He immediately darted onto Clementine and pulled her down to the ground by her arm as she screamed in agony.

"Clem!" Caitlin shouted, jumping to her feet. "Shit!" She ran over to Clementine and watched as the dog started to tear into her arm. Caitlin was mortified, watching the blood drip from Clementine's arm. Caitlin ran up to the dog and struggled to pull him off of her, but she succeeded.

He rolled around on the ground before getting back up and latching onto Caitlin's ankle, pulling her down to the ground. "Ah! Clem, get it off! Get it off!" She yelled for help, but Clementine was struggling to get up in time.

Caitlin started to kick the dog's snout as hard as she could to get him off. Kick after kick after kick, he finally got off. He went to charge at Clementine again, who was still on the ground, but she kicked him away as hard as she could. Sending him over and behind the log.

Clementine and Caitlin scrambled backwards, and Caitlin reached for the pocket knife, holding it up to her face just in case the dog came back. Her breathing was parted and she was shaking in fear.

The girls' could hear rattling and growling from behind the log, which startled them. They finally stood up, Clementine holding onto her wound as she walked over to the log and Caitlin limping on her ankle.

"Oh- Oh my God..." Caitlin mumbled, looking down at the dog as he kicked and wailed, tent poles were sticking out of his bleeding body. "We can't... We can't let it just... sit there in pain." Caitlin started to tremble, choking back tears that she hasn't cried in months. Clementine nodded her head and turned her head away, not wanting to witness what her sister was about to do.

Caitlin painfully knelt down to the animal's wailing body, watching the blood pool spill beneath her shoes. She held the pocket knife while shaking, placing it up to the dog's throat, she hesitated, but ended his misery. The dog's cries were slowing down, then finally stopped. She stood back up and looked down at her ankle, it was bleeding with a heavy throb, causing Caitlin to feel a little light headed.

Clementine looked at her arm and started to whimper, pulling her sleeve down to cover the wound.

* * *

><p>The two girls didn't talk much after the incident, they were scared that if they made a peep, walkers would come out of no where. Even though they did make loud noises and yell.<p>

"I... I need to sit..." Clementine said to her sister, to which Caitlin nodded. They walked up to a boulder and Clementine sat down, her eyes starting to flutter.

Caitlin's eyelids felt heavier and heavier, she felt like she was going to collapse under her own legs. But, she didn't want to bleed out, nor did Clementine. These girls might be strong, but are they strong enough to get through this?

Suddenly, rustling and groans came out of the nearby trees and bushes. They looked around themselves to find walkers, stumbling out of no where.

"We... We gotta go, Cl-Clem..." Caitlin stuttered, her breathing was slowing down, but she managed to help Clementine up from the ground. They started to stumbling away from the in-coming walkers that followed them, but to no avail were they going fast. They were walking so slow, walkers were catching up. Two walkers were following the girls directly, and they both pushed the girls down to the ground.

Caitlin tried to use all the strength she had left in her to push the walker off, but she started to cough and grow weaker at the smell. Clementine was pushing and pushing with the injured arm she had, trying for deal life not to let this walker take a chunk out of her neck.

Caitlin thought this was it, she thought that the other walkers would pile on and kill her and her sister. She trembled, letting out battle cries as she tried to push them off. Caitlin closed her eyes, still trying to push the walker off of her, until she opened her eyes again to be met with an arrow that was inches away from her eyes, but straight through the walkers head. It's blood, splattering onto her face.

Caitlin pushed the walker off of her and looked over to Clementine who pushed the other walker off of her, this time, it had no head. The head laid coldly next to Caitlin's.


	3. Saviour

**"It's Just Us"**

_Chapter Three: Saviour_

* * *

><p>Caitlin and Clementine both looked up to see two men, one older and one younger. The older one was shooting arrows like crazy at the incoming walkers, holding them off the best he could. But as soon as the trigger clicked on that crossbow, his eyes widened. Turning back around to the younger man as he put his machete back into the holster that was strapped to his back.<p>

"I'm out, grab the kids and let's go!" The older man demanded, flinging the crossbow behind his back as it was supported by a strap, and grabbing Clementine in the bridal position.

"Come on, girl. We gotta get." The younger man lifted up Caitlin, giving her a panicked smile before making a break for it.

Caitlin noted how muscular the man's arms felt, she almost felt comfortable in them while they were running, but she soon remembered that these men were strangers, and that they were carrying her and her sister.

Strangers weren't friendly, or at least that's what Caitlin thought.

* * *

><p>Once the men slowed down, the walkers seemed to disappear from sight. They stopped and took a breath, which Caitlin used the time to try and get out of the man's hold.<p>

"Let go of me!" Caitlin demanded, trying to wriggle out of the man's arms.

"Hey, hey, relax! We ain't gonna hurt you, we jus' saved your asses!" The younger man tried to calm her down, his voice was of a southern accent. He had short brown hair and an orange jumper, wearing casual jeans.

Caitlin cooled down, taking calming breaths as she tried to adjust to being held, something she wasn't familiar with. She looked over to Clementine, wearily.

"Cait, relax..." Clementine insisted before looking up at the two men. "Who are you guys?" She asked them.

"Well, first of all, we ain't gonna kill you." The younger man said as he looked down at Caitlin. "And second, I'm Luke. This is Pete." Luke jerked his head over to Pete as he introduced him.

"Hey." Pete greeted. Pete had a green jacket on, he had a short beard and grey hair. Wearing a casual pair of jeans, just as Luke was.

"I'm Caitlin," Caitlin introduced herself, before gesturing a hand to Clementine. "This is my sister, Clementine." Clementine nodded at the men.

"What are ya doin' out here?" Pete asked, as they two of them started to walk again, cradling the girls ever-so-slightly.

Luke looked down at Caitlin and questioned her. "Where are the, uh... the people you're with?"

Caitlin hesitated to answer, she didn't know these men and neither did Clementine. For all they know, they could be murderers, or thieves or rapists. All it takes it a little white lie. But seeing as Luke and Pete just saved the girls, Caitlin swallowed down the fear and decided to answer.

"We were attacked." Caitlin replied, sticking to short sentences and trying not to give out a lot of information.

"Hmm... These folks mention what they were after?" Pete asked, turning his head around to Caitlin.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure they just wanted food or our supplies or something..." Caitlin trailed off, and she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Caitlin fluttered them, trying to keep awake. She had no idea how much blood she lost, it was pouring out of her ankle and she could see a little bit of the bone, making her feel woozy at the sight.

"You okay?" Luke concernly asked, looking down at Caitlin with a frown. "Looks like y'all are in bad shape... We're gonna take you back to our group for now, we've got a doctor that could help. Get you back on your feet."

Caitlin's prayers were answered. "Thank God..." She mumbled, sighing a sigh of relief. "My ankle's killing me," She lifted her leg up a bit looked at the wound on her ankle. "I can even see the-"

"OH SHIT!" Luke yelled out, throwing Caitlin onto the ground with a loud thud, and jumping backwards. The wind knocked out of her and she groaned.

A searing pain went up Caitlin's spine and she yelped. "Hey, asshole!" She glared at Luke as he stared at Caitlin, mortified. She started to rub her back, soothing the pain as best she could.

Clementine started to freak out, yelling at Luke for dropping her sister. "What the hell is your problem?! You don't just drop someone on the ground!"

"Sh-she's bit! Pete, she's bit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, what are we gonna do here?!" Luke shouted, holding onto his head in stress while looking down at Caitlin in horror.

Pete slowly placed Clementine on her two feet and stepped back once he saw the bite on her arm.

"Bit? I'm not bit!" Caitlin shouted back, "Not by a walker, at least! It was a dog!"

Luke nervously laughed, "A dog? Come on, girl. We just saw you with those lurkers back there!" He shouted back at her, pacing around in stress.

"No, we swear! See, it got me too!" Clementine shoved her arm in front of Luke's face, causing him to lightly squeal and jump backwards.

"Don't do that, kid!" He shouted at her, making Caitlin upset.

Caitlin's wound didn't look like a dog bite, it looked like the opposite. Clementine's on the other hand looked long and scratchy, exactly like a dog bite.

"Luke, hold on just a minute..." Pete walked up to Clementine and examined her arm, "We need to see for ourselves, we can't go makin' assumptions."

"I ain't touchin' any of them." Luke folded his arms, looking away from Caitlin before he caught her icy glare.

Pete made his way over to Caitlin, motioning for her to pull up her jeans. She pulled up her jeans and showed Pete her ankle, to which he looked back up at her with a worried expression.

"Pete, I swear... It was a dog." Caitlin pleaded, looking up at Pete with her big amber eyes, trying to sucker him in with sad eyes.

"Caitlin..." He sighed, "Are you tellin' us the truth? You look me straight in the eyes when you answer me." He demanded, looking down at Caitlin with narrowed eyes.

Caitlin locked eyes with Pete and nodded. "Yes, I'm telling you the truth." She faithfully said.

Pete nodded, accepting her answer. "Clementine? What about you?" He asked her, turning around to the girl as she stood their angrily.

"What do you think?" She harshly spoke, glaring at Pete straight in the eyes.

Pete sighed, standing up from his crouched position and helped Caitlin up. "Hmph, that's good enough for me."

"What?!" Luke snapped, "What did you expect 'em to say?!"

"I've got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." Pete smirked, japing at Luke as he rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, you don't always beat me at..." Luke cut himself off, "Okay, fine... But I ain't carryin' either of 'em." He insisted.

Clementine looked up at Luke and glared at him, giving Luke the chills.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you're the one that's bit here, okay?" He japed at her, firing her up more.

"Knock it off, asshole." Clementine warned, glaring at Luke. She had no idea who this guy was, but accusing her of being bitten by a walker didn't help the situation. It angered her, she hated it.

Luke stayed silent, only glaring at the girl. Clementine wasn't intimidated, not at the least. Christa always told her not to be afraid of men, even though they're a lot stronger than her, she was told not to be afraid of them.

Caitlin groaned again, looking down at her ankle, it was hurting even more now. It was throbbing more than before and started to bleed out a lot that it originally was. It made her feel woozy, and her eyelids were growing heavy again.

Luke concernly looked over to the older man, giving him a frown as he spoke. "Nick ain't gonna like this, not what after-"

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy." Pete cut Luke off, sending him a small glare.

Luke nodded. "Right. Sorry, sir." He apologized, looking off to the side in regret. Pete laid a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before taking it off.

"Come on." Pete led the way, the group following his suit. Caitlin started to struggle in walking stumbling around and fluttering her eyes. Trying desperately to stay awake and not collapse. Pete noticed, and turned back around to her in concern. "Caitlin, are you... feelin' alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, her vision becoming blurry and cloudy. "I'm-I'm fine..."

"Cait, you don't look too good." Clementine frowned, looking up at her older sister in concern as she held onto her bleeding arm.

"I said I'm fine," Caitlin managed to spit out, a little harshly than intended.

"Well, you better be fine. I ain't carrying you with that bite on your ankle no more." Luke said, looking back at Caitlin with an almost concerned look. She tried to glare at him, but to no avail did her amber eyes let her.

Caitlin could barely see Luke as it was, Clementine or Pete either. She was stumbling around and groaning, holding on to her head. "I don't... need your... help..." She stuttered, "D-don't worry about..." She trailed off, her vision being so blurry, that everyone looked like blobs to her. She started to teeter, watching who she assumed was Luke run up to her while she fell over hardly onto the ground.

Caitlin blacked out.

* * *

><p>Yelling. That's all Caitlin heard, was yelling. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Clementine, enraged, yelling at an African-American pregnant woman who was just as angry as she is, in front of a cabin. There was a man with a rifle who was trying to calm the pregnant lady down, Pete was there too, and so was a large African-American man.<p>

"I'm not fucking stupid, little girl! Your bullshit story isn't gonna work on me!" The pregnant lady yelled at Clementine, balling up her fists. The woman turned to Pete and started to unload on him, "You should have shot her right then and there!"

"Don't speak like that to me!" Clementine ordered, "It isn't bullshit, it's fact! It was a dog, do you think we're stupid enough to put other people at risk?!" She rhetorically asked. Clementine was furiated, repeating in her head that it was morally wrong to hit a pregnant woman. Which was true, Clementine would never stoop to that level.

"Pete, why the hell did you believe her?!" The pregnant woman asked, "They could be working for Carver, then it's our ass on the plate!"

"They and their friend were attacked, and then they got bitten by a dog. I doubt they'd be working for that man." Pete informed her, his voice was calm and low.

Caitlin croaked as she lifted her body up, trying to speak up to the group. "We're not working for-"

Abruptedly, Caitlin was cut off by a loud gunshot. Her ears started ringing and the arguing grew faint. She was startled, letting out a cry of shock.

"Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Pete yelled at a tall man, snatching the rifle out of his hands.

Clementine grew angrier, screeching at the man for almost killing her sister. "You nearly killed my sister, you dumbass!" She shouted, insulting him.

"You idiot!" The pregnant lady insulted him, "Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!"

"You're the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!" The man retorted, glaring at her with his blue eyes.

From the corner of Caitlin's amber eyes, she saw Luke bolt out of the cabin.

"Woah, woah, what the fuck?!" Luke frantically ran down the stairs of the cabin and up to the group of people, looking down at Caitlin in shock. "Caitlin, are you okay?" He asked. The sudden change of heart confused her, but she went along with it.

"This _loser_ over here almost shot her in the head!" Clementine taunted at the tall man.

"For a teenaged girl, you sure got a fuckin' mouth on you." The man retaliated back at her, gritting his teeth as he spoke through them.

"That's enough, Nick." Pete demanded, looking over at 'Nick'.

Caitlin stood up the best she could, brushing off her pants and looking up at the group of people. "We're not... working for anyone... We don't even know who 'Carver' is. All we need is help, then we'll leave... We promise." She said through a groan.

"Don't worry, okay? We've got a doctor right here, he can take a look at you both." Luke insisted, pointing towards the man coming down the stairs of the cabin that looked like he was from a Spanish descent. Luke turned around to the group and scolded them, "Now what the hell is wrong with you people, okay? They're scared as hell, you don't need to go shootin' their heads off every time they move a damn finger." He looked over to Nick directly as he said the last part.

"We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the one's being irrational 'cause we don't buy this bullshit story." The pregnant woman said, glaring up at Luke as she made her point.

"We're not lying, does this even look like a walker bite to you?!" Clementine harshly asked, painfully rolling up her sleeve and thrusting her arm in front of the woman's face. She glared back at Clementine and stepped away from her.

Caitlin groaned again, wondering how the hell Clementine hadn't passed out yet. She was losing as much blood as herself, more if you consider her being bitten first.

She didn't even know how Clementine could defend herself without getting light headed every time someone yelled, and that's what everyone was doing, yelling at each other. Which made Caitlin's head hurt, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She was swaying again, teetering almost. _No, not again..._ Caitlin argued with herself, her eyes were shutting tightly.

Before she knew it, Caitlin was being held onto by someone. Their warms were familiar, briefly familiar. Her vision started to blur up and blacken around the sides.

Caitlin had passed out, becoming dead weight to whoever was holding her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Hope you enjoyed that chapter, another one should be posted around 6-10 reviews. Thanks for reading.


	4. Still Not Bitten

**"It's Just Us"**

_Chapter Four: Still Not Bitten_

* * *

><p>Caitlin woke up in a jolt, her eyes shooting wide open as she saw rubble hit the ground, along with Clementine. Clementine groaned, picking herself up from the ground and brushing off her pants.<p>

"Stupid unsteady board." Clementine grumbled. She looked over at Caitlin and smiled. "Oh, you're awake."

Caitlin nodded her head. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice croaky and dry as she spoke. She looked around at her surroundings, finding tools, cobwebs and spiders running across the wooden boards.

"In a stupid shed. They put us in here for the 'safety of their loved ones'." Clementine scoffed, rolling her eyes as she held her arm in pain. She bent down and grabbed the hammer that had falling with the boards. "We're getting out of here." Clementine insisted, more likely demanding.

"And going where? We haven't got food, we haven't got water. We can't just go running around the forest with deep wounds. We're gonna bleed out." Caitlin knew what they had to do, and she was sure that Clementine knew too.

They were going to die in this hell hole of a shed, just because those people didn't believe them. Caitlin didn't want that. Clementine didn't want that. No one would want that. These girls were survival goddesses in a way, they knew what to do and what not to do. You know, minus the dog bites. But that was a stroke of bad luck.

Caitlin sighed, standing up from her sitting position and limping over towards Clementine. "If we're gonna survive, then we need to get into that cabin and get what we need. We don't need to stay with these guys."

Clementine paused, looking up at her sister with her amber eyes. "So you just want to steal their supplies and leave?"

"It's not stealing if your life depends on it. They can make it out alive without a needle, thread and two bandages." Caitlin was determined to not herself or her sister die, just because a group of people didn't believe their truthful pleads. She knew that it'd be a loss for those guys if they just let them both slip away and die in this shed.

"What about food? And water?"

Caitlin paused. "The river has gotta be close by. Meaning, there's fish."

Clementine nodded, looking down at her arm. "Let me go and get the stuff."

"What? No way!"

"You can't walk on that ankle, you're gonna limp and create noise. If I go in there, I can quickly get what we need and slip out."

"Clem..."

"It's the only way." Clementine looked up at her sister determinately. Clementine was going to get this done, and she was going to keep her and her sister alive. Even if she risked herself getting caught, it's what she needed to do.

Caitlin looked down at her sister with concern. "You go in and out quickly. Don't mess around, and be careful of where you go." She pulled out the pocket knife from her back pocket and handed it to her sister. "If anything gets bad in there, you protect yourself the best you can... And if you're caught, please don't start an argument with that pregnant lady. Just come outside and get me."

Clementine nodded, grabbing the knife with ease.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Clementine looked around the cabin hallway, deciding in which door to go in next. Everyone was in the kitchen, having some 'group meeting'. Which most likely meant they're deciding who's going to put the girls' down if they end up turning. Which will most likely happen if Clementine didn't get the supplies they needed, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Not in this life-time.<p>

The African-American man, known to be Alvin, kindly gave her bandages. After minutes of pleading and puppy dog eyes, he gave in, giving her something close enough to be bandages, and a juice box. Then, she found a needle in the bathroom. The only thing she needed, was peroxide. The last thing that could save her and her sisters life, was peroxide. Clean out the wound, get it stitched up, and bandaged.

Clementine decided to enter the door directly across the bathroom. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, pulling it only an inch open and scanning her eyes around the room. Only to find, a girl.

The girl with red-framed glasses and blue-black hair's eyes widened. She gasped, witnessing Clementine's figure at the door. "You're not supposed to be in here!" She whispered, placing her book down on the bed.

Clementine lifted her finger to her lips and hushed the girl down. "Shh!" Clementine opened the door fully and walked in, closing it quickly behind her. "Listen, my sister and I need help."

The girl scanned her eyes over Clementine's arm and gasped. "What happened?" She asked.

Clementine fluttered her eyes a little, looking down at her arm and wincing a little when she moved. "A dog bit me." She looked back up at the girl.

The girl winced. "Ouch, I bet it hurts..."

Clementine nodded. "It does, and I need your help. No one in your group wanted to, maybe expect for that Luke guy, but he was overpowered. All I need is peroxide... Will you help me?"

The girl paused, looking down at her hands before flickering her eyes at Clementine. "Uh, yeah. I'll help you."

"Thank you." Clementine lightly smiled.

"I'm Sarah." The girl introduced herself.

Clementine nodded. "Clementine."

The two girls stayed silent, Clementine looking away from Sarah and out the window to avoid awkwardness. She just stood there, smiling at Clementine.

"We're friends."

Clementine snapped her head towards Sarah with raised eyebrows. "Huh?"

"We're friends, right? We can be best friends! I haven't met another girl my age since way before." The girl looked over to Clementine enthusiastically, jumping up from her bed.

"We're not the same age." Clementine got creeped out, backing away from the girl a little bit. To be honest, Sarah didn't look anywhere near Clementine's age. She looked twelve, thirteen at the most.

"We aren't? How old are you?" Sarah looked at her confusedly.

"I'm fifteen." Clementine replied, looking up at the slightly taller girl.

"So am I. See, we are the same age." Sarah smiled.

"Um, okay... I guess we can be friends?" Clementine stammered, looking away from her slightly.

"Do you promise?" Sarah asked, holding out her pinky finger towards Clementine. She had never met a girl like this before, it was like Sarah was a new type of species that didn't belong here. Then again, that's what she was. Someone who didn't belong in a world like this. "If you're going to be my best friend, you have to promise me."

Clementine reluctantly held out her pinky and intertwined it with Sarah's. "...I promise."

"Pinky swear is forever." Sarah smiled, to which Clementine smiled back. Their pinkies parted, and Sarah went over to a drawer and pulled of a bottle of peroxide. "My dad uses this whenever I get a cut. It should work on your arm." She handed the bottle to Clementine while smiling.

"Thanks." Clementine took the bottle and struggled to shove it in her back pants pocket, but succeeded.

"You can't do it here, though. Someone will find you."

"Don't worry," Clementine shook her head. "I won't."

* * *

><p>"Did you get it all?"<p>

Clementine nodded, squeezing through the gap in the shed that she knocked over. "Yeah, I've got it."

"Thank God, my ankle feels like it's going to fall off." Caitlin sighed of relief, standing up from her sitting position and walking over to Clementine who placed the items on the workbench. "A juicebox?"

"That big guy gave it to me, said it'll help." Clementine finished placing the items down and stared at them hesitantly. "I... I don't know if I can do this, Cait." She frowned.

"It'll be over soon, we need to do it exactly how Christa showed us." Caitlin nabbed the bottle of peroxide from the desk and opening it, gripping onto Clementine's arm, she steadied it. "Cover your mouth, we don't need to cause any unwanted attention."

Clementine nodded, cupping her hand over her lips and shutting her eyes tightly. Caitlin took a deep breath before pouring the peroxide on her sister's arm. "Ahhhhooowww-!" Clementine shouted in agony, which Caitlin tried to hush her down by covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Clem! It needs to be done!" Caitlin whispered, to which Clementine's tearing eyes shut tight and she nodded. She set the bottle aside and sat down on the ground. Clementine grabbed the peroxide and crouched down. "Do it quick..." Caitlin started to breath heavily. "This is gonna suck..." She mumbled to herself.

Clementine tipped the liquid onto Caitlin's ankle. Caitlin shoved her fist in her mouth and started to bite into it, her eyes becoming teary and red. Clementine stopped pouring the liquid and stood up, putting it on the bench, she looked down at her sister who whimpered in agony.

"I'm so sorry..." She murmured, helping Caitlin up to her feet.

Caitlin looked over to the needle and thread and grabbed them. She pulled out a piece of thread and eyed the needle closely, slipping the thread through the hole, she tied it up. "Okay..." Caitlin steadied her sister's arm once again and put the needle up to her flesh. "Whatever you do, just don't scream." She said, while pushing the needle into Clementine's skin.

Clementine struggled to keep her voice down, she was groaning and moaning the whole time. Caitlin was sewing her arm up, thread after thread through her skin, Clementine's voice yelled higher and higher. Caitlin tried to hush her down, but Clementine was groaning too loud to hear her.

Once they were finally done, Caitlin's hands were soaked in her sister's blood. "That was horrible..."

Clementine took parted breaths, "You're telling me?!" She sighed, rubbing the needle on her clothes and tying up a new thread as she talked. "Now, whatever _you_ do, don't scream." Clementine ordered, mimicking her sisters word as before. Her arm was burning up, feeling so hot, that it felt cold at the same time.

Caitlin sat down on the ground, once again, shoving her fist in her mouth and awaiting the excruciating wait for Clementine to finish putting in another thread.

"Okay, you ready?" Clementine asked, kneeling down to her sister's height. Caitlin nodded, shutting her eyes tightly and waiting for the pain.

Before Clementine could even place the needle up to Caitlin's skin, there was snarling and thumping coming from the hole that Clementine had created. The sixteen year old jumped to her feet and turned around, only to be met face to face with a walker.

Caitlin darted up on her sore ankle and groaned, pulling Clementine backwards as two more walkers piled in. "Shit! Clem, grab something!" She ordered.

Clementine grabbed the hammer on the bench and Caitlin grabbed the rake, propping it up against the chests of the two walkers, while Clementine kicked the other walker into sharp, metal wood sharpeners. It's intestines and other organs came wailing out of it's body as Clementine repeatedly smacked the walker over the head with the hammer.

Caitlin pushed the two walkers against the wall and called out. "Clem, hold this!" She ordered. Clementine snapped back and grabbed the rake from Caitlin's grasp, pushing it into the walk further.

Caitlin bent down to the ground and grabbed a brick under the bench.

"I can't hold on much longer, hurry!" Clementine encouraged, soon accidentally letting go of the rake and one of the walkers piling on top of her. "Caitlin, the hammer! Get the hammer!" She ordered.

Caitlin threw the brick at the incoming walker, causing it to fall to the floor with rotten blood pouring out of its forehead. She limped over to the walker that Clementine had killed and pulled the hammer out of it's head, the blood pouring onto her.

She limped back over to Clementine, watching the walker snap it's teeth as her as it it closer. She grabbed the creature off of Clementine by its shirt collar, and threw it up against the wall. She placed her foot on its chest and slammed the hammer down into his head with two hands, letting out a battle cry as she did. The walkers motor skills slowed down, she had obviously done some damage to it's head, just not enough to end it's dead life. Once again, she brought the hammer up into the air, hearing the gates to the shed open, she slammed it back down.

"Holy shit..."

Caitlin took deep breaths, yanking the hammer out of the creatures head. She removed her foot from its chest, not realizing how much it was hurting her due to the adrenaline kick she had. She turned over to the group of people and glared at them, just like how her sister was.

"We are still, not, bitten!" Clementine growled, holding onto her arm.

"We never _fucking_ were!" Caitlin continued, beaming at Luke straight in the eyes. "We could have died in here!" She shouted.

Luke took a notice to Clementine's arm, watching the blood drip through the stitches. "You patched yourself up?" He asked, his eyes widening at the supplies on the ground.

"Where'd you get that stuff?!" Nick rudely asked.

"Did she steal from us?!" The pregnant lady asked.

"You left us no choice, we were going to die from bleeding out, or infection, or worse!" Clementine japed, pointing towards the three walkers as they laid coldly on the ground.

"And I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to be burdened with that, would you?" Caitlin narrowed her eyes at every single survivor in that group. She knew exactly that getting people killed ruined you inside, it ate you up alive, worse than the walkers did. You ended that person's hope of living another day, by _ending_ their day.

"And you think we can trust these two?" The pregnant lady asked, looking up at Pete with glaring eyes.

"Goddamnit, don't even start, Rebecca." Pete rolled his eyes, "You guys would have done the same thing if you were have as tough as these girls."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the floor or at the two girls.

"Bring her in, I'll take a look at their injuries." The hispanic man from earlier walked away, pulling Rebecca along with him.

The rest of the group followed, Luke being the only one who stayed behind. Clementine zipped right past him, keeping her eyes straight forward.

Luke stopped Caitlin, putting an arm on her shoulder. "You guys hungry?" He asked.

Caitlin looked up from the ground and glared at the man, pulling her shoulder away from his grasp. She stared at him for a moment, before taking her eyes off of him and looking down at the ground as she continued to walk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Pretty intense one, probably the most intense by far. Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review, criticism is welcome!

Thanks for reading.

-Inf.


	5. We're Just Sisters

_**A/N:** _Sorry for not updating in a while. Laziness is getting the best of me, I hope you can forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's basically unleashing the backstory of what happened prior to Season 2. So, this chapter is going to be longer than usual for waiting so long for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Just Us"<strong>

_Chapter Five: We're Just Sisters_

* * *

><p>Caitlin rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the stinging in them from Carlos sewing up the bite on her ankle. Once he was done, he bandaged it tightly before heading to the sink.<p>

"Neither of them are lurker bites, the fever would have set in and they would have been pale." Carlos informed harshly, looking back at Caitlin while she looked down at the ground. "You're going to need plenty of rest, you can't do any running on that ankle for a day or two, and Clementine shouldn't do any heavy lifting."

As the man continued to inform the girls, Nick stormed out of the kitchen. Confusing the girls as Luke went after him, only leaving Clementine, Caitlin and Carlos in the same room.

The hispanic doctor sighed and proceeded to wash his hands. "I wish you hadn't of done what you did." He mumbled, as the girls spun their heads around.

"You wish that we hadn't of saved our own lives?" Caitlin questioned, looking up at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Or you wished that we hadn't of survived it?"

"I wish you hadn't of manipulated my daughter into stealing our medical supplies." Carlos bellowed, turning off the tap to face the girls.

"I asked her for her help, I didn't manipulate her." Clementine retorted, narrowing her eyes at the man.

Carlos shook his head, drying his hands on his plaid shirt. "She isn't just someone you can 'ask for help'. She isn't like you, Clementine. You might not get that initially, but once you're around her, you'll understand."

Caitlin confusedly looked over to Clementine, raising an eyebrow at her. "Who's Sarah?" She asked, turning back to the doctor.

Carlos sighed, turning around and facing the kitchen window. "Sarah is my daughter. She's very fragile, and she'll all I have left... If she knew how bad the world is out there, what it's really like, she would... cease to function."

Caitlin looked up at the man confused. "Well, isn't it better to teach her how to protect herself? So if anything happens she could-"

"I can protect my daughter myself. She doesn't need guns or knives, she's got her father." Carlos snapped, turning around to Caitlin with a glare. He walked past the girls and went up to the kitchen door. "I would like to ask that you both stay away from her." He said, before exiting out the kitchen door.

Clementine paused, looking up at Caitlin with a blank stare. "You're gonna teach her how to use a gun, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Caitlin agreed, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

The kitchen door opened, and Luke entered with two bowls of oatmeal. Caitlin rolled her eyes, she wasn't a particular fan of Luke. She knew he was a good guy, well, she didn't, but she could understand what he was trying to do. She appreciated the food, but she didn't appreciate him dropping her earlier.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asked, walking over to the oak wood table and placing the bowls on it, taking a seat afterwards.

At the smell of the food, Caitlin and Clementine jumped to their feet with grins spread across their face. They raced to the table and the smell grew stronger as their mouths started to water.

"Food?" Clementine asked, her eyes widening at what looked like God to her. "Sure." She strongly accepted, taking a seat next to her older sister.

As the girls dug into their food, Caitlin couldn't help but catch Luke glancing at her every once in a while. It didn't make her feel creeped out or anything, he didn't give off a negative vibe. It was more... sweet. If she can call it that.

"That's gonna leave one hell of a scar." Luke chuckled, looking down at Clementine's bandaged arm as she ate.

Clementine placed her spoon down on the table and shrugged, "Better than losing it." She stiffly smiled, picking up her spoon and taking up a mouthful.

"You can say that again," Luke smiled at the two, "Scars? They're way cooler than stumps."

Clementine paused for a moment, Caitlin looked over to her with a saddened expression. She knew what she was thinking about, she knew that it caused her pain.

_Lee._

"Did... I say something wrong?" Luke stammered, looking up at Caitlin in question.

She quickly shook her head and shut her eyes for a moment before responding. "We just... We had a friend, he- um... He lost his arm once." Caitlin stammered, just like Luke did. She didn't feel good talking about Lee, she felt a big ball of guilt in the bottom of her gut.

"Well, he didn't lose it, he just... cut it off." Clementine looked up at her sister with saddness in her eyes. She was good at guilt tripping people with those amber eyes of hers, not to mention that Caitlin had basically the same. Almost golden when they were illuminated.

Luke uncomfortably looked over to the two girls in regret, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... make you remember that." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Caitlin shook her head, "No, it's okay. You didn't know." She forgave him, forcing a smile at the young man as he smiled back at her.

The kitchen door opened, bringing the girls' attention to Nick who stood there regretfully. The girls continued to eat as he made there way over to them, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Caitlin.

"Hey, look. Uh- I just wanted to say sorry, for... well, for being a dick out there and almost shooting you. I got kinda aggro and that was definitely not cool. So, yeah... Sorry." Nick apologized, fidgety and scratching the back of his neck as he felt a little awkward.

Caitlin looked up at the blue eyed young man with sympathy. "Hey, don't worry about it. You were just trying to protect your group. Accidents happen." Caitlin smiled, looking down at Clementine and nudging her in arm. She wanted her sister to apologize for riling him up in the first place, maybe if she didn't, he wouldn't of pulled the trigger.

Clementine cleared her throat after coming to realization, "Oh, right... uh, sorry for calling you a dumbass... and a loser..." She looked down at her food awkwardly, twirling her spoon in the oatmeal.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to be so harsh." Nick looked down to the ground as he spoke, "We just- We had a bad experience once."

Caitlin didn't want Nick to painfully tell them what happened, frankly, it was none of her business. "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to tell us, you barely even know us." she comforted him.

Nick softly smiled in response, getting up from his chair, he tucked it back in. "Anyway, thank you." He mumbled, before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Caitlin grinned as she looked over to Luke, "He your boyfriend?" She giggled, causing Clementine to choke on her food a little before laughing.

Luke huffed out a laugh, "No, no. He ain't my 'boyfriend', he's my bestfriend. I'm not gay if that's what you're thinkin'." Luke started to blush a little causing Clementine to huff out in laughter.

"I was kidding."

"Uh, yeah. I knew that."

Clementine looked down at her food with a childish grin, "Dear God, help me." She joked.

After a few moments of silence, Luke decided to ask a question to the two girls. See? Caitlin knew this guy was good, he hadn't set off any alarm bells, despite being dropped onto the ground earlier... But he gave her and her sister food. Luke and his group didn't have to do that, they could have killed the girls right then and there. But, they didn't. And Nick coming in to apologize? She wouldn't have expected that from a character like him, he seemed so harsh and forceful earlier, but in reality, he was just a really stressed out person. Who ended up being really nice.

"So, since you guys are pretty much on your own, what's your plan?" Luke asked, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. "Got any other people you can go to?"

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Clementine asked, looking up at Luke with a raised eyebrow.

Luke's eyes widened and he immediately disagreed, "No, no, not at all. I'm just makin' sure that if you _did_ have any other people, that they didn't think we did anything but help you."

Caitlin shook her head, "No, we don't have anyone else. Maybe we could stay here for the night? We can leave in the morning." She suggested. She didn't want to overstay her welcome, she felt like her and Clementine were a burden on this group. But a place to sleep at night and breakfast in the morning wouldn't be bad before they leave, right?

"You're welcome to stay here if you guys want, take some time to heal up before you guys think of leavin'." Luke insisted, giving the girls a smile as they looked at each other warily.

"Do you think everyone else will be okay with you giving a big offer like that?" Clementine asked, taking in another spoonful of oatmeal. She had almost finished her food, faster than Caitlin.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "They'll just have to deal with it." Clementine and Caitlin silently agreed and went back to eating what was left of their food. The oatmeal tasted really good, it was cold since there was no electricity to warm it up, but it still had taste to it. "So... what happened to your parents?" Luke asked, easing slowly into the question. "If you don't mind me asking..." Caitlin and Clementine stopped eating, avoiding eye contact with Luke or each other. "I mean, I assume what happened to them, is what happened to just about everyones parents... You guys are just, so young. I didn't think you guys would have made it, but... maybe you did."

Caitlin decided to speak up after realizing that Clementine wasn't going to. "Our parents left for a vacation to Savannah, and... then everything happened. This man, he found Clem and I and took care of us. Kept us safe while we were adjusting to the world. We met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it, but... it didn't work... We went to Savannah to find our parents, but... they were already one of them." Caitlin was surprised at how much good she became in holding back her tears and trembles. She saw Clementine's eyes get a little watery, but she was always like that. "The man's name was Lee," Caitlin continued. "He taught us how to survive, he's the reason why we're still here today."

Clementine nodded, "He's the reason why we keep our hair short."

* * *

><p><em>"What are those scissors for...?" Clementine asked, looking at the huge pair of blades that Lee brang up to the girls as they sat on the edge of the train.<em>

_Lee sat down between the girls and grinned, "Well, we're gonna have to cut your hair. Make sure it's safe so a walker doesn't snatch onto it." He informed the girls as they hung their heads down in annoyance. "Remember when Andy St. John grabbed your hair, and I got really mad?" Lee asked, reminiscing back to the moment. Clementine nodded her head, and Lee turned to Caitlin. "And do you remember when we got out of the meat-locker, and you went around the back of the St. John's house and Brenda St. John caught you and held you and Katjaa hostage, she grabbed you by your hair?"_

_Caitlin rolled her eyes at the memory and nodded, "Yeah, sadly."_

_"Well, we're gonna have to make sure that doesn't happen again." Lee insisted, pulling the girls away from the edge so he could get ready to cut their hair._

_"I'm gonna look like a boy, aren't I?" Clementine pouted as Lee started to cut away at her curly locks of hair. _

_"Don't mope, you're gonna look fine, Clementine." Lee comforted her, only for it to be ruined when Caitlin started to tease her._

_"Haha, you're gonna look like old man." Caitlin teased, grabbing the bits of hair that had fallen and showing Clementine as she gasp._

_"Lee! Don't make me look like an old man! That's way too much hair!" Clementine was startled, pouting at the older man as he placed the scissors down._

_Lee glared at Caitlin as he scolded her, "Caitlin, stop that. She's going to blow a fuse." He started to grin, watching Clementine scoot away from Lee. _

_"Okay, okay, fine." She agreed, moving closer to Lee as he grabbed the pair of scissors again. He started to cut away at her hair, which was not as curly as Clementine's. It was more tamed, more wavy than curled. "Clem, you should use those hair ties that Lilly gave you to tie the other bits of hair back." Caitlin suggested, Clementine agreed and pulled the hair ties out of her red 'BROOKLYN' hoodie and started to tie her hair into two pigtails. Lilly gave Caitlin one navy blue hair tie which she pulled out of her pocket._

_After Lee finished cutting her hair, she tied the rest of it into a ponytail and let her wavy fringe out. _

_"Thanks, Lee."_

* * *

><p>"What... happened to him?" Luke slowly asked, looking at the girls sympathetically.<p>

"I killed him." Caitlin blurted out, "He got bit trying to save Clementine and I when we ran away, this man said he knew our parents... Said that they were with him. But, he lied. He took us away from Lee, and Lee got bitten trying to save us. Once he did, he... couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand up, he could barely talk, so... I had to shoot him before he turned." As good as she was at holding back her tears, that barrier seemed to start fading. Her eyes were tearing up as she spoke and Clementine was already sniffling.

Luke stayed silent, but his face said it all. He felt sorry for the two girls, clearly. He seemed like he didn't want to ask anything else, afraid that he might get the girls angry or start to cry. Little did he know that these girls were stronger than he'd imagine.

"I hate to interrupt," Pete emerged from the hallway and out into the kitchen, startling Caitlin a little bit. "But I'm out there standing watch and I can't help but notice this place is lit like a goddamn beacon out in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah, it's time to turn in anyways." Luke informed, standing up from his chair.

"Well, get your winks while you can, Clem and I are goin' fishin' at first light and we might be a little rowdy getting the gear out." He informed the sisters, "Couple fresh brookies for dinner? Mmm, wouldn't that be nice." He smiled.

The girls nodded as the two men left the kitchen, and Clementine turned to Caitlin.

"You're not gonna disagree to them taking me?" Clementine asked in a surprised tone of voice. Caitlin shook her head and continued to eat what was left in her bowl. "Why not? You wouldn't normally let that kind of stuff slide." She grew suspicious, eying her sister closely.

"Because I trust Pete, I don't think he'd take you out there to kill you." Caitlin replied, only to perk her head up to the kitchen door as it swung open and Rebecca emerged from it.

"Oh, you're still here." Rebecca sarcastically said, making her way over to the kitchen sink. She turned the tap on and started to wash dishes. Caitlin and Clementine just turned back to their food and continued to eat. "I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you girls, y'all may have fooled everyone else, but not me."

Caitlin snapped her head over to Rebecca with confusion and slight anger. "Excuse me? I don't recall fooling anyone into anything, so don't talk to us like that." She replied, as Rebecca spun her head over to the two girls.

"Or what?" She retorted, causing Clementine to roll her eyes in annoyance. "You can't pull some bullshit on me, I'm not my husband."

Clementine looked up at Rebecca as she made her way to the two girls. "You should watch your language if you're going to be a mom." She suggested, making Rebecca even angrier.

"And you should watch your ass if you know what's good for you." Rebecca threatened, causing Caitlin to grow angrier than she already was. No one threatened her sister, no one.

"And you should turn around and leave before-"

"Whose baby is it?" Clementine cut Caitlin off, sending a menacing glare to Rebecca as she widens her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"If it's not Alvin's, whose is it?" Clementine grinned, causing Rebecca to ball up her fists in anger.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Rebecca demanded, folding her arms in anger as she glared at the two sisters.

Caitlin eventually caught on, Clementine must have heard Rebecca talking about the baby not being hers if she didn't deny it. "You should probably think about being nicer to us, seeing as we didn't do anything to you or Alvin's unborn child. If it is actually his..." Caitlin turned back around to her food as Clementine grinned at her. "That's just my advice."

"...I knew you girls were going to be a fuckin' problem." Rebecca muttered, storming out of the kitchen in anger as Clementine looked over to Caitlin with a smile.

"How did you know?" Caitlin asked, finishing her bowl of food as Clementine began to speak.

"She was talking to herself in the bathroom while I was getting the supplies, I overheard her." Caitlin informed her, finishing the bowl of food and standing up from her chair.

Caitlin grabbed her and Clementine's bowl and made her way over to the sink. She put it on the counter before going to the kitchen door. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Badass sisters are badass? Hope you enjoyed that, I know I did. Sorry for it being late, but I made it extra long for waiting. Hope you guys can understand the concept of laziness and how much it affects me. A review is much appreciated!

-Inf.


	6. Another Sleepless Night

**A/N: **AH OKAY, I'M SORRY FOR BEING SATAN AND NOT UPDATING. I'M SO SORRY. Enjoy the new chapter, I swear another one will be out in a few days (2-3). A review is much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Just Us"<strong>

_Chapter Six: Another Sleepless Night_

* * *

><p>Caitlin felt groggy but wide awake, her mouth was dry and she needed a drink of water. Pete insisted that the girls slept in the Luke and Nick's room rather than the couch, saying that it was more comfortable and could fit two people, and that the boys wouldn't mind crashing on the couch. It was a nice gesture, but she felt kind of weird that she slept in someone elses bed. She knew she hadn't been sleeping for long, though. It had only been an hour since they hit the hay.<p>

Caitlin rubbed her eyes as she sat up, glancing over at her sleeping sister. She was knocked out like she had never seen. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up, her knees clicking as she did. She peered over to the bedside table that her hat laid on, it was coincidental that she found an exact same one as her fathers, besides the color.

The floorboards creaked as she tip-toed on them, trying her best not to wake anyone up. And by anyone, she meant Rebecca. She felt a little bad that Clementine and her ganged up on the pregnant woman, she knew that it was only her hormones. Caitlin twisted the cold door handle and opened the door, stepping into the hallway. She slowly stepped down the creaking stairs and settling her eyes on Luke's sleeping figure.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she peeked over the second couch to see Nick sleeping. Good. She didn't want conversation at the moment, a glass of water was the only thing she's prefer right now. She scooted past the couches and made her way into the dark kitchen. The moonlight illuminated the room slightly through the windows as she made her way over to the sink.

She tried desperately to focus her eyes on the multiple cups in the darkness, seeing if there were any clean ones. She found one, luckily, and turned the knob of the tap slowly and as quietly as she could. She guessed how much water filled her cup before turning the tap off. They must be getting the water from the stream, right now, this place was a goldmine.

She started to drink the water from her cup, feeling refreshed and enlightened. Once she finished, she let out a satisfied breath as she placed the cup down. Well, she was still wide awake. She tip-toed over to the oak wood table and pulled up a chair, sitting down as she looked out the window. No walkers, no bandits, nothing. She was peaceful, finally tranquil. She didn't have to sleep with one eye open, she didn't have to set up a fire and make sure that it didn't attract any unwanted company.

She was finally at peace. Until she was pulled out of her thoughts by... _unwanted company._ The kitchen door slowly creaked open, and Caitlin spun her head around to see Luke slowly entering.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She admits in a whisper, turning her head back around to face the window.

The older boy shook his head, "No, no, it's okay. I was- uh, having trouble sleeping anyway." He whispers, pulling up a chair next to her and sitting down. Caitlin kept quiet, she was serious about not wanting to engage in conversation, but she couldn't just go back to bed now. It would seem rude, so she had no other option. "So, you just... thinkin'?" He awkwardly asks, tapping his finger on the table. He did that often.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighs, rubbing her forehead as she tried her best to lose some energy, the energy that she was filled of. "I can't fall asleep, if you're wondering."

"I figured that out." He admits, a little huff as he does. "Well, I figured that maybe- uh, we should tire ourselves out." He smiles, Caitlin's eyes still on the window.

_Tire ourselves out? _Caitlin repeated in her head. He didn't mean...?

"What do you mean?" She concernly asks, looking over at him.

"I was thinkin' that we'd just talk and get to know each other a bit more before we get bored and go to sleep."

_Oh thank God._

"Sure, I guess." She agrees, thinking back to High School when she used to play 'Twenty Questions' with her friends. You know, just with alcohol. She wasn't really a bad noodle, not at all. She just liked to have fun with her friends sometimes. "I've got an idea." She says, standing up from her chair and walking over to the pantry.

"And what's that?" He asks, glancing over at her.

As she searches the pantry, she continues. "Let's play twenty questions."

Luke raises an eyebrow, a soft smirk upon his face. "Aren't we a little too old for that?" He asks.

She pulls out a bottle of rum from the pantry, now _this_ would make her tired. "Too old for what?" She grins, showing Luke the bottle.

"Uh- I don't think that's such a good idea." He admits, as she walks back over to him and places the bottle on the table.

"You wanted to get to know me, right?" She asks, and he slowly nods his head, skeptical of what she was getting at. "Well then, what better way?"

Luke awkwardly smiles and gives in, opening the bottle and placing it back onto the table. "Rules?"

"Yes or no questions, drink if it's a yes, don't drink if it's a no. Got it?" She asks, and he nods. "Alright, you go first."

Luke taps his finger on the table as he tries to think of a question, "Ever been kissed?"

"Wow, what are we, five?" She smirks, before taking a swig of the rum. It tickles her tongue before she swallows it, and it burns her throat.

"Your turn."

Caitlin thinks hard, trying to find the right question that isn't too rude or revealing. "Hmm, would you agree that family is more important than anything?" She asks, not realizing that she hasn't taken her hand of the bottle.

"I was brought up to, so, yeah." He says, peeling the bottle out of her hands and taking a swig. He places the bottle down and she grabs it. "You like kids?" He asks.

"Well, I live with one." She grins, soon taking a swig and placing the bottle back onto the table.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p>Clementine's throat was dry, she felt tired and needed something to refresh her. She hoped that the sinks here worked, or else she would have been screwed. Clementine noticed that Caitlin wasn't in bed, either. It was odd, she'd do anything for a night of sleep. The teenager got up from the bed and yawned, standing up and walking to the door. She opened it and stepped out, noticing that Sarah's bedroom door was open. She waddles over and peeked through, only to see Carlos in bed. Where could she be? Maybe she was with Caitlin.<p>

As she stepped downstairs, she didn't see Luke on the couch. She only saw Nick and could hear his irritable snoring. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure next to the kitchen door jump as they gasped.

"Clementine!" Sarah whispers, motioning for Clementine to walk up to her as she smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asks, making her way over to Sarah as she rubbed her eyes. Sarah pushed the kitchen door slightly open, a new inches so Clementine could see. Her eyes set upon the rum bottle first, a feminine hand was holding onto it. It was Caitlin, but who was that next to her? Clementine scooted around a little more to see Luke, and they were both smiling and giggle. Was he trying to get her drunk? Clementine's sister, drunk?! "Oh my God..." She gasps, closing the door and looking at Sarah in horror.

"What?" Sarah asks, as she started to panic.

"I think he's trying to get her drunk..." She mumbles, looking down at the ground in fear.

Sarah's head snapped down at the smaller girl, "What? No, Luke wouldn't that. Why would he do that for?" Clementine looked up at Sarah like she was dumbfounded, does she really not know what men could do? How much did Carlos shelter her from?

"Just- Nevermind. We need to stop that." She demands, almost entering the kitchen before Sarah stopped her.

"No we can't, they'll get mad at us. Then my Dad will know I'm awake, and he _can't _know." Sarah was determined that her dad would find her, but he was sound asleep. She was so cautious...

"We can't just let that happen!" Clementine harshly whispers, trying to enter but to be stopped by Sarah.

"I don't know what you think is gonna happen, but Luke won't do anything bad. He's a nice person, he would never do anything to hurt anyone." She insists, calming Clementine down a little bit.

She sighs, "Are you sure?" She asks the raven-haired teenager.

Sarah nods her head, "You should go back to sleep, I'm going too. If my Dad sees me awake, he'll get angry."

Clementine slowly nods her head as she pouts her lip, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Caitlin felt uncomfortable, her head laying on something hard and cold. The tangy and secluded taste of disappearing rum lingered in her mouth as she lifted her head up, settling her eyes on the rum bottle as the sunlight finally cracked. As she glanced at it, her eyes shifted to the sleeping figure who was leaned back into the was Luke. He looked really uncomfortable, more than she was. She stood up slowly, her head was aching with loud thumps filling her ears. She went over to the sink and filled up the same cup she used last night, drinking the water to ease the pain in her head.<p>

She wanted _no one _but Luke and her to know what they were doing. She can't remember anything bad, only that the questions started to get really personal. Courtesy of Caitlin, of course. Before the dark-brunette could continue with her thoughts, she was interrupted by the kitchen door opening, and Pete, Nick and Clementine entering.

"The hell's he doin' sleeping here?" Nick asks, resting his rifle on his shoulder as he looked down at his best friend. "Did he drink?"

"Yeah, Caitlin." Clementine teases, "What's he doing here?" She smirks, looking over to her sister menacingly.

Crap, she had to think of something... "Uh, I-I don't know. I just came in here before and he was- uh, just sitting there. Don't ask me, I-I got no clue." She lies through her teeth, before the walking past the three of them and exiting the kitchen.

Oh, she knows. She knew that Clementine knows. And it's a matter of time before that'll hit her hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Vague Remembrance

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Can't wait until everything gets to unravel. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Just Us"<strong>

_Chapter Seven: Vague __Remembrance_

* * *

><p>Caitlin sat on the steps of the front porch. She had been there ever since Pete, Nick and Clementine left to go down by the stream. Which was a few hours ago, it was already midday. She was trying to remember as best as she could happened last night, she kept scolding herself over it. It was stupid, and Caitlin wasn't stupid. Stupid got people killed, and Caitlin wasn't going to die because she was stupid.<p>

She mentally punched herself, grumbling in her head. _How much stupid can you pull off? _She thought, giving herself another mental punch. She buried her hands on either side of her head. "Okay, think... What did you do last night?" She mumbles to herself, skimming over the events from the previous day. Nothing. She remembered nothing. The last thing she remembers was getting too personal with the questions, she can't remember what they fully were, but she remembers Luke's grin when he asked her a cheeky question._  
><em>

"Dunno, what _did _you do last night?" A voice calls out from behind her, making her jump as her head snaps up to Rebecca. "Drinking with Luke, right?" She continues, "I know you're working for Carver. I'm not stupid, you tell 'em I ain't goin' back there." She growls, folding her arms as Caitlin looks up at her with raised eyebrows.

She scoffs, "You still think we're working for that Carver guy?" Caitlin laughs, leaning back a little as Rebecca narrows her eyes at the young woman. "If we were working for someone, you guys would have been gone by now. Listen, Rebecca. We've had our fair share of bandits and inhumane leaders, and I can tell you something right now. We are _not _like them. We do _not _work for them." She emphasizes, narrowing her eyes up at the woman. "You can have your worries and doubts, but know this, my sister and I have dignity. And we'll die trying to maintain it."

Rebecca's eyes widen slightly, she unfolds her arms and stares at the twenty-year-old, speechless.

"And I know it was just your hormones talking last night, to put it at ease, we're not a threat you should focus on." Caitlin calmly says, giving her a slight deadpan look.

The older woman looks down at Caitlin, pleadingly. She shuts her eyes closed and turns around, heading for the front door of the cabin, she disappears into the cabin. Caitlin sighs, shaking her head as she turned around and started to think again. Nothing seriously threatening could have happened last night, right?

_Right?_

* * *

><p>Clementine slams her back against the wooden doors, trying to stop the incoming threat as Nick went to go find something to block it. Pete pushed as hard as he could on the doors as the groans and snarls of walkers echoed through their heads. Clementine shudders, accidentally letting go of the door just in the nick of time as Nick pushes a crate of apples against it. The three step back, waiting to see if it worked.<p>

The walkers slam their hands on the door, but to no avail did they enter or break it down. They sigh in relief, Pete looking down at his ankle to see the blood seeping through his pants. Clementine couldn't believe it, Pete went and got chomped... She was just glad that she saved both of them. She knew that Nick was too stubborn to cross the stream, and she also knew that Pete wouldn't want to leave him behind. So she dragged Pete's ass all the way across the stream to get to Nick, and just in time, too.

"Is everyone okay...?" Clementine asks, looking up at the two men as they look down at the fifteen year old.

Pete nods, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just... I'm alright." There was a pause, and Pete looks up at both of them. "Listen, when they clear out, you two gotta make a run for it-"

"What?" Nick growls, looking at his uncle in anger and confusion. "We're not leaving you here, fuck would we do that for?" He asks.

Clementine's eyes widen, Nick had no idea that Pete got bit. She couldn't say anything, she didn't want to be the one. It just managed to shake her mind so much, Nick was just about to find out that his uncle isn't going to be around anymore...

"Because ya just are, Nick. Don't make this harder than it has to be, don't be stubborn right now!" Pete insists, looking at his nephew as he pleads.

"Give us one good fuckin' reason why we should leave you?!" Nick shouts, his fists clenching up by sides as he glares at Pete.

Pete can't help but shout, "Son, I'm bitten!' He harshly replies, glaring at Nick and soon coming to realize that he just hurt the boy.

"I told you, I ain't your s-" Nick's eyes widen as he steps back a little, "Wh-what...?" He can barely make out the words, shock hitting him like a ton of bricks. "The fuck you were."

Pete shakes his head as he grumbles, dropping his rifle to the ground and leaning down on one knee. He lifts up the bottom of his pants and reveals the bite to Nick, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Fuck..."

* * *

><p>Caitlin entered the kitchen, the rum bottle wasn't there anymore. Thank God. The sight of it would make her shiver, Carlos most likely threw it out so Sarah didn't see it. She notices Luke by the sink as he drank a cup of water, he didn't notice her yet. She came in so quietly, it's like a mouse would have made more noise than her. Looks like being quiet for so long to not attract walkers kind of payed off in this sort of way. She quietly pulled up a chair and sat down, reluctantly catching Luke's attention.<p>

In all honesty, she was bored. Really bored. Clementine wasn't there, no walkers were around, nothing. She was so used to fighting walkers every second, that she had forgot what it was like to be normal again. To be relaxed and at peace. Which is probably why she couldn't sleep last night, because she was used to having an eye open or staying awake all night.

"I'm gonna hope that I didn't do anything stupid last night." Caitlin admits, looking up at Luke through her lashes as he raises an eyebrow. "Apart from getting the rum in the first place. That was just stupid." She shakes her head, mentally scolding at herself.

Luke grins, "You didn't do anythin' stupid. You just got drunk and _asked_ stupid questions, no harm in that, right?"

Caitlin breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank God..." soon realizing that she may have said something embarrassing. "Nothing embarrassing, though?" She asks, easing into the question as she winced a little.

Luke shakes his head, "Nothing embarrassing." Still containing a soft grin. Caitlin grew a little suspicious, but she shook it off. She realizes that she has more things to worry about, like why wasn't Clementine, Pete and Nick back? It had been hours now, it doesn't take _that _long to walk to the stream, get the fish out of the traps, and walk back.

"Okay, good." She says, "But how long does it usually take to get the fish out of the traps and come back?" She asks, tilting her head a little sideways as Luke's eyes widen. Before Caitlin could ask again, Luke forced himself out of the kitchen. Suddenly, all the torturing thoughts started to flood her mind...

_Where is Clementine?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OKAY SHIT AH I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. FORGIVE ME, CHILDREN.

Alright. I'll literally **force **myself to write the next chapter tomorrow of Friday when I get the time. I swear, I won't pull anymore Pikacheeks moves and not update for decades. (Heh, sorry Pika. ily)

Thank you for reading! -Inf.


	8. Into The Darkness

**A/N: **Hey, look, it hasn't taken me fIFTY THOUSAND YEARS TO UPDATE. Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm kind of just making it up as I go along, so I hope you don't mind any **minor** plot holes. If they are found, I will definitely fix it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Just Us"<strong>

_Chapter Eight: Into The Darkness_

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're going to find them in the dark?!" Rebecca screeches, looking at Caitlin like she was crazy. All Caitlin wanted to do was find Clementine, the time of day wasn't a factor in this. Period. Hell, she didn't even know if she wanted to stay with this group. She didn't trust any of them or their survival skills. No matter how many times Luke told her that they were smarter than they looked, she laughed. Earning a well-deserved scold from Carlos in the process.<p>

Caitlin snapped out of her thoughts, _Clementine_ was the priority here. Clementine is the only one on her mind, as she should be. "Daylight or darkness, I'm going to find her. She could be hurt or kidnapped or something."

Luke worriedly bit his bottom lip, and Caitlin could see it. "Don't mean you've gotta go and get yourself hurt either." He implies, as Caitlin gives the older man a deadpan look. He didn't want her to go outside, on her own, where she couldn't tell a tree from a walker. He probably thought she was just _asking _to die. But she didn't care, quite frankly. She would crawl on broken glass until she reaches the core of the Earth to get to Clementine, she wasn't going to lose her. And she would make sure of that.

"She could be anywhere, Caitlin. You should at least go in the morning." Carlos insists, folding his arms. "Clementine is a strong girl, and you still need to rest your ankle. God knows what you've been getting up to."

Caitlin scrutinizes the man, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She suspiciously asks, glaring at the man as he looks away from her. Was he implying that she and... Luke? No! No, no, no! That would _never _happen, Caitlin wouldn't even _let _that happen.

"Alright, alright, let's not get into a hissy fit." Luke insists, looking back at Carlos with a scowl in his eyes. "You're not going anywhere in the dark, Caitlin."

Caitlin stands up from the couch, "Says who? You're either coming with me or you're not. No matter what, I'm going through that front door to go find them." She says, looking around at the group with determination. "So, make your choice."

* * *

><p>Clementine sat down against the crate of rotten and decayed apples, she grew on the stench that almost made her gag when she first sat against it. Her eyes were still shut together, but she wasn't asleep. She was in a cellar with a man that was bitten, like hell would she sleep. Caitlin would be so angry with her if she did, even though sleep was important.<p>

"I told you not to drink that stuff, Nick." Clementine could hear Pete's raspy and wheezing voice from the chair he was sitting on. He was scolding Nick, as usual.

"Who cares?" He sounded sleep deprived, his voice was so lifeless and unenthusiastic, it was like a punch to the heart for Clementine. She knew what this felt like, she and Caitlin felt it sorely in Savannah. She just wishes that she wasn't so stupid to convince Caitlin into running away.

Clementine mentally punched herself, _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _She thought, taking in a deep breath as she opened her eyes. They fixated on Pete's pale figure as Nick grimly looked at him.

"Nick..." Pete wheezes, making Clementine cringe. She didn't want him to suffer, it was too much for him and she saw it. "I-I said not to... to... drink that..." His words became uneven and he started to breath flatly. Pete started to slump down in his chair, making Clementine stand up faster than she thought she could. He suddenly regained his strength and held his hand out to Clementine, "No... no... I'm alright." He pleads, coughing through his words as Clementine looked over to Nick.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Clementine asks the older man as he shrugs, he drops the jar of whiskey on the concrete ground with a loud crash and a disburst of glass before standing up. "He's your uncle, Nick. You need to do something." She says, folding her arms and glaring at the taller man as he comes closer towards the two.

Nick looks down at Pete before bending down to his knees, his face was distressed and he almost sounded like he was going to let it all out and cry. "Pete... I'm so- God... I'm so sorry, I- I should have been with you..." He lightly sobs, trying to hold back as much as he could with a hand on Pete's shoulder. Clementine could feel how terrible Nick must have felt, she rubbed her eyes before looking away. She didn't want them to know she was tearing up.

"You wanna hear somethin' funny?" Pete forces the words out of his mouth before coughing, making Nick look up at the man in confusion. "I've been thinkin', and I don't wanna die." He grins, before coughing heartly with a fist below his mouth. Nick looks up at him with worry before Pete clears his throat, "Never thought I'd be the kind'a idiot to say somethin' like that. But there it is." He shrugs, as Clementine keeps her eyes on him. "I'm scared, Nick... Jesus, I'm scared..."

Nick's blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "No way. You? Scared?" He objects, as Pete grins to his nephew. His eyelids start to hover low, drooping with every attempted blink. Clementine doesn't notice for a while, but Nick does. "Pete...?" Nick mutters, nudging his uncle in the shoulder before his eyebrows start to curve in. "Pete...? Oh God- Pete, come on, you gotta open your eyes... you..." Nick trails off as he places his rugged hands over his eyes, sobbing into them as Clementine's bottom lip trembles.

Clementine looks down at Nick before biting onto her bottom lip, "W-What are we gonna do?" She quietly asks, her voice softer than she's ever let it be. She's used to make it forceful and intimidating as it always is, but... this moment just wouldn't let her be strong. Nick looks up at Clementine reluctantly, his usual soft blue eyes were now icey and hardened. They travel down to the ground before fixating on the broken shards of glass. "Nick, I'll do it." Clementine insists before he stops her.

"No," Nick shakes his head, "I'm his nephew, I should do it."

"No nephew should have to do something like this."

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck... just- Who then? You want me to?"<em>

_"You don't have to."_

_"I'll do it."_

_"No, it should be a parent."_

_"No parent should have to do something like this."_

_"Lee's right, Kat. We can just say our goodbyes and... just let that be it."_

_"I don't know... Lee, you'd be doing this family a great service."_

* * *

><p>"You're a real pain, you know that?" Luke sighs, adjusting the strap around his chest as it held his machete. Caitlin admired machetes, they were interesting and a lot easier to use in her personal experience. She's envious of it, to be honest. She couldn't believe that Clementine lost Caitlin's smaller version last winter while she was out on a run with Christa into the city.<p>

"I don't know, Luke." Alvin huffs as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "She's got a pair on her for someone who's a pain." He snickers, "She even convinced Bec to let me come... God knows how."

Caitlin rolls her fluorescent amber eyes as she walks, "You didn't have to come with me. I told you that you had a choice." She retorts, aiming her comment to Luke who scanned the dark forest as best as he could.

Luke scoffs, "I had a choice to make sure ya weren't eaten or let you die." He mutters, loud enough for Caitlin's eyes to widen.

Ignoring the slight tingle in her body, she turns to him with a glare. "You think I'm incapable of helping my sister? I survived this long, didn't I, farmboy?" She growls, mocking his southern accent with a nickname.

Luke turns over to the girl with another scoff, "Farmboy? Really? Is that the best ya got, princess?" He rhetorically asks, looking towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"God, when did you become such an asshole?"

"Guys, come on..." Alvin mutters, looking between the two a they continue to bicker.

"When did you become so offended by everythin' I say?"

Alvin clears his throat a little more forcefully, "Guys..."

"Around the same time you became an asshole."

"Oh, well _sorry _for not bein' all peaches and cream when two of my closest friends go missin'. They're family to me, you know that?"

"My sister is out there, Luke. At least I have _real_ family to lose." She retorts, keeping her eyes straight forward. Luke looks at her in disgust before shaking his head, making Caitlin immediately regret what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, stop." Luke cuts her off, holding a hand up to her as a sign of him being offended. Caitlin took it to the heart, her attitude bounced back a little as she furrows her eyebrows before he spoke again. "Just stop."

Caitlin begins to stammer, "Luke, I didn't mean-"

"Are we going to find your sister or what?" He cuts her off again, her shoulders lowering in defeat as he starts to quicken his pace. She looks up at Alvin who returns it with a worrisome gaze. She sighs, as the both of them try to catch up to Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So short. And so sorry. ehe. I hope you liked it! Don't be afraid to review! This took me a couple of days since I have writers block. Ugh. And it only takes a few seconds to review! Have a nice day and thanks for reading!

-Inf.


	9. Unintentional Bonding

**A/N: Wow, okay, I'm such an ass for not updating this but I've been so busy with the revamping of 'Against The World' which I think those who haven't read it will totally love. I'm so sorry, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Yes, there's some Luke/Caitlin fluff in there. Maybe even more than fluff? ;) You'll definitely enjoy this treat! Sorta... it's kind of sad but cute at the same time ehh? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Just Us"<strong>

_Chapter Nine: Unintentional Bonding_

* * *

><p>Clementine stared down at the shard of glass, dripping with crimson blood as it had a streak of moonlight through it. It was slowly drying as it laid cold on the concrete ground. Nick had stopped sobbing, he stopped ages ago. Instead, he mourned with alcohol, and Clementine was starting to regret ever letting him drink.<p>

Pete... well, Pete's a whole different story. No longer were blood in his veins, or in his heart or his brain. She did the deed and didn't let that man turn, she had too much respect for him to let that happen. A scratchy blanket was put over him as he laid in the corner, a sight burning a mental image in the back of the two's minds.

Clementine sat up, applying pressure to her knees with her hands for support. She slowly walked over to Nick was he stared down at the jar of moonshine that he found after drinking all of the whiskey. She had a choice;

Console Nick or Sit back down.

Maybe talking to him would anger him, or send him into a bitter bliss of tears. On the other hand, she could help him. Make him feel like he's not alone, whether or not he thinks he is.

"Nick, I think you should stop drinking." She quietly said, still keeping a forceful voice to get through to him. He didn't budge, the only movement of Nick was to bring the jaw up to his lips. "Look," She began, "Pete was a good man, and he loved you so mu-"

_**CRASH!**_

Clementine's eyes widened as she witnessed Nick throw the jar across the room and into the wall, creating a pile of broken glass just next to the other one. "Nick, stop you're going to attract-"

**_CRASH!_**

She was growing a little cross with him, narrowing her eyes at the older man. "Do it again, I _dare_ you." Nick looked up coldly at the girl, grabbing another jaw as he raised his hands. His eyes never left hers.

_**CRASH!**_

She angrily unfolded her arms and grabbed his wrist, stopping his attempt to grab another jar. He glanced up at her before pulling his hand away, making her latch onto it again. He was beginning to act like a complete child. He pulled his hand away again and grabbed hers to stop her from repeating her action. She slightly widened her eyes, but they grew wider when he began to pull her down.

"Nick, what are you- Oof!" She bounced down to the ground, Nick had pulled her down and seated her next to him. She glared at him for a little while before pulling her wrist away from his hand.

Nick was silent, his mood took a sharp turn as every second ticked by. His eyes weren't cold anymore, now, they had emotion. "I- I had to kill my mom." He blurted out, Clementine's eyes widening at his words. _Woah..._ She thought. "Sounds kinda weird when I say it out loud." He admits, shrugging as he looked down and grabbed another jar.

Clementine tucked her knees in and rested her hands in her lap. She was silent for a short while, not looking at Nick at all. "How come you're telling _me_?" She asks.

Nick lifts the jar up to his lips and takes a sip, he shrugs. "I don't know." He breathed out a sigh, Clementine could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried her best not to gag. She was always weak to the smell or taste of alcohol. She hated it. She always did ever since Caitlin broke into their fathers liquor when she was sixteen, and Clementine, trying to be the rebellious eleven year old decided to drink some with her sister. Their parents weren't too happy to take a day off work and take care of Clementine after she puked just about everywhere in the house...

"Everyone I grew up with, it all... happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually, it'll be our turn. We're all so fucked. This world is fucked." Nick said bitterly.

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, "We can't prevent the inevitable, but we can prolong it." She objects, standing up from the ground and looking down at Nick. "One thing that I've learnt in all of this is that if you've got people, you've got to keep on pushing. You have Luke and everyone else, and they care about you so much. No matter how many times you screw up."

Nick glanced up at her, taking a sip from the jar before putting it down on the ground. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "You know what? You're right." He said determinately, standing up with a small groan. "Hey, those lurkers ain't getting us and daylight's comin'. If something happens, the cabin's only half a mile away from here." He informs her, looking down at the teen girl with a small smile.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Caitlin held tightly onto the gun that the group gave her, she glanced around at her surroundings, only to see the sun peeking from the horizon line. Alvin bailed on the them, he turned around ages ago when their arguing got worse. The insults got worse, from Caitlin's side at least. Luke held back, and he seemed to be doing that ever since she told him that Nick and Pete weren't his real family.<p>

She's mentally kicked herself to death, how could she be so insensitive? Lee, Lee wasn't blood. He wasn't genetics, but he was still family. He would always be family to her. She couldn't thank him enough for saving her and Clementine, but she couldn't hate herself enough for leaving in the first place.

They've been quiet for the past hour of two, but she needed to make things right. She cleared her throat, looking away from him awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head, noticing that she forgot her hat back at the cabin. Luke didn't pay attention to her, most likely thinking nothing of it. She cleared her throat a second time, more vocal and audible than the first time she did it.

Luke sighed.

Caitlin bit on her bottom lip in annoyance. "_Ah-hem._"

He signed again, this time, responding. "What? What do you want?" He unenthusiastically asks, yet clearly annoyed. He almost glared at her when he turned around, and she was kind of startled. Again, blaming herself for it in the first place.

She narrowed her eyebrows at him in somber, she stayed quiet for a short while before finally speaking up. "You're probably sick of hearing me apologize. But, I'm serious. I _am _sorry, I really am."

Luke scoffed, stopping in his tracks and making Caitlin halt. He placed his hand on his hip and let out a breath as he forced a grin, "Okay, you know what? _Fine_, you are forgiven, Caitlin. You're forgiven for saying that Pete and Nick ain't my real family, you're forgiven for being insensitive, and you're _surely_ forgiven for forgetting that you don't need to be related to be family." He growled, although keeping his voice low, he definitely got his point across.

Caitlin huffed, stepping closer to him as she grew tense. "Luke, I slipped up! I am sorry, I really am, but you think I don't know what family is? Some guy busted his ass across the state of Georgia to find me and my sister after we screwed up so badly! Some guy, even while he was bitten, tore across a whole city to find two girls that weren't even his daughters, and he was a _convicted murderer! _And not once did I ever say that man was just a friend to me- to us. Lee was family, and I can't hate myself more for saying what I did because I would just be more selfish if I didn't."

Luke slowly let out a shallow breath, he saw her tear up and he saw her getting emotional. She was about to break at any moment, she was going to let out things she hadn't let out in a long time. She was going to let him surpass her barriers, her walls, and the bars that locked everything in. He noticed her trembling, and he couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand it either. But before she knew it, she already caught Luke by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. For the first time in what felt like forever, she hugged someone. Someone she wanted to smack over the head with a chair but at the same time someone she was grateful for. All Caitlin could do right now was bury her face into his shoulder and cry. She felt weak but she knew that she needed to do it.

He let her vent, he didn't stop her at all. She let everything out, and more importantly, he was sort of proud of her. She did something that not only did he know was hard for her to do, but something he could not, and maybe would have never even attempted.

Luke hesitantly started to stroke the back of her head, he didn't know if he was taking a baby step or a leap off a cliff. "Hey, just- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't be. Please don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." She shook her head into his shoulder before releasing from the embrace and looking up at him. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before he tilted her head up again by his finger under her chin.

"You've gotta listen to me though. 'Cause we ain't continuin' until you do." He softly demanded, earning a small eyeroll and a nod from Caitlin. "I'm sorry about what happened to Lee, he sounds like- like a great guy. But right now, we need to find your sister and the others. That means no more apologies, and no more crying... because I'm awful at all that." He admitted, giving her a small smile before she huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

><p>Clementine panted, heaving herself over rocks, logs and all the other obstacles in her path. <em>Why? Why did Nick have to throw a damn jaw at the walker? <em>She thought to herself, noticing the sun peeking up from the horizon line. She had been running for what felt like forever, but in reality, it was only around ten minutes. She needed a break, she needed to slow down and stop running just in case she ran a marathon into her own death.

The young girl stopped, falling to her hands and knees as she heavily breathed. She sat on her legs and pulled her cap off, wiping the trickling sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. As she looked around, she realized she had no weapon. _Great, _she sarcastically thought, standing up with a bit of a struggle as she regained her breath.

She continued her journey, but she was walking this time. Only to stop in her tracks when she heard something other than her own footsteps. It was even footsteps and the light sound of chatter. It was people. She looked around in a panic, bolting towards a nearby tree and snapping one of the branches off. With a grunt, she hid behind the tree, waiting for the strangers to pass by her.

"Over there." A man's voice chimed, Clementine knew he was talking about her. She shut her eyes as she tried to quiet her breaths, lifting the branch up like a baseball bat, she waited. As soon as she heard the heard the footsteps draw closer and closer, Clementine swung.

She didn't miss, either.

The branch swung right into the man's stomach, sending him back a few steps as he clutched onto his torso. Clementine moved the brim of her cap as it granted her full vision.

She looked down at the man and gasped, "Oh my God! Luke, I'm so sorry!" She hysterically apologized, looking up from Luke's gasping self as she sets her eyes on a person she'd been dying to see.

"Clementine!" Caitlin smiled, running up to the girl with her arms out. Clementine threw the branch and met her sister in a tight hug, not letting go for what seemed like forever... until Luke caught their attention.

"Christ, did you play baseball before all this, kid?" He exclaimed, still clutching onto his stomach as he heaved for air. Clementine huffed a laugh as she let go of her sister, but Caitlin immediately grabbed her face and wiped away the dirt.

"I've missed you so much." Caitlin said, looking down at her sister with a smile ear to ear. After realizing that Nick and Pete weren't anywhere to be seen, Caitlin breaks the ice. "Where's Nick? A-And Pete?"

Clementine insecurely looks over to the side before looking back up at Caitlin. "Pete died..."


End file.
